Sick Drama
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Shishido's sick. On Valentines Day, too! What else does he do but dramatize? Oneshot. Silver Pair.


Disclaimer: Don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Authors' Notes: This is my first ever GOOD Prince of Tennis fic so I hope you guys leave a review. Critics are very much accepted.

Silver Pair rocks! X3

Warning/s: Shishido dramatizes, some curse words and possible OOC-ness. This was a bit hurriedly written.

Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

I looked on longingly at the silver-wrapped present on my bedside table. I WAS going to give it to Choutarou sometime today, and bask in the glow of his ever-so-warming smile. 

But NO, I had to stay home. I was sick.

Not that I would admit it. I'd gladly go to school, even with a burning fever, just to be with Choutarou. Who knew what the fangirls were doing to him right now? Overly scented letters and too-sweet chocolate? Secret African voodoo magic? Attempted raping?

Damn fangirls. Choutarou was MINE. We haven't quite ANNOUNCED that fact but wasn't it OBVIOUS? All the 'Silver moments', first-name basis and LATE-night practices should've told them that.

But Choutarou's too nice to tell them to piss off. I have to teach them a lesson myself. But how the heck can I do that when I'm NOT THERE?!

Choutarou…I can just imagine him with the fangirls…He's giving them a smile, but not THE smile he gives ME of course…But he smiles at them anyways, like he always does everyday…And the fangirls would take it the wrong way, since it IS that day after all…And…

"Shishido-san?"

I sat up SO fast that I fell back down from the pain.

"Shishido-san!" came the alarmed cry. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and stopping beside my bed. I TRY to open my eyes, but the pain hadn't gone away yet. Damn fever. Why'd it go worse when Chotarou GOT here?! _(It's been like that since you started your rant, Shishido.)_

I felt a cool hand rest on my forehead and stay there for a moment before withdrawing. I groaned helplessly.

"You're burning hot, Shishido-san!" I finally open my eyes tiredly. I see Choutarou, MY Choutarou, with a worried face, hovering over me. Aww, he's not smiling! Just have to make him.

I pat the space beside me tiredly, inviting him to sit down. Hm, I didn't notice I was THIS sick.

My throat hurts like HELL and I can't bring myself to say what I've been meaning to say today. Maybe I should write it down? Nah that would be cheap.

My voice comes out a as a pathetic croak. Then, I hear muffled laughter coming from my doorway. I try to sit up, but of course, I'm too tired to, so I settle for a questioning gaze at Choutarou. He opens his mouth, his VERY nice mouth, to say something but someone ELSE says,

"You look pathetic, Shishido."

Mukahi. Oh what I wouldn't give to punch him GOOD right now. But I CAN'T! Damn fever. I mumble a 'shut up', but of course it didn't come out so well.

"Ore-sama just wanted to check up on a certain teammate," came Atobe's voice. "Be glad I graced your presence. Get well for practice tomorrow." And I think he's left, probably taking Kabajji and Jirou with him. Tch. THAT was all he came for?!

"Ahh, I think Choutarou had a VERY hard time at school today, Shishido." The drawl was unmistakable. Oshitari, no doubt. "You should have been there to protect him. All alone, he was. The fangirls hovering over him like flies on garbage."

"Oshitari-san!" He must be blushing.

"Hehe. I'll just rub it in your face, Shishido, and we'll leave." Damn he was too cheerful. Mukahi…His annoying voice kept on babbling and babbling to no end. Well, it DID end, thankfully. And he and his partner left.

FINALLY.

Alone with Choutarou. He hasn't said anything since. I turn my head to watch him. He's staring at…my present. I groan, catching his attention. He sees me watching HIM too, and blushes even more.

Damn fever. I am GOING TO BEAT YOU. I feel NO pain AT ALL. REALLY.

"Cho—uta---rou."

YES! That didn't come out too good. But I said it, so BEAT THAT, fever!

"Shishido-san?"

"Ryou."

I spoke again! Wahahaha!

He's really red now. Haha, that's cute. AND, he's MINE.

"R-ryou." He clears his throat. "What is it?"

"Happy birthday."

He's SMILING! And THE smile too, THE smile that's only for ME, and NO ONE will EVER get to see it! (smug)

"Thank you." He whispered. "The fangirls didn't say Happy Birthday to me at all. No one did. Just a happy valentines."

I grin. "I'm glad." I clear my throat. "I get to be the first one then." Well, maybe except his parents but they DON'T count so HA.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Thanks, Shish…Ryou."

I grin again, even bigger this time, and move over so he can lie down next to me. I don't care if he's going to catch my fever, I WANT him next to me. Besides, he doesn't mind really. He's getting in beside me, slipping the covers back up carefully.

"Sorry you have to sleep in your clothes," I whisper. I think I can just whisper now, without causing too much pain.

"It's fine," he says. Heh, I TOLD you he liked lying down with me! "Nice pajamas, by the way."

I blush this time, instinctively looking down at my teddy bear-patterned pants. I clear my throat again, not knowing what to say. "I'm tired, Choutarou."

"Not surprising, Ryou." Hehe, he doesn't have trouble saying my name now.

Grinning, I say, "Sleep."

He curls up towards me, closing his eyes. I kiss his forehead softly, satisfied. And with that we share our 152nd silver moment. Yes, I counted them. DON'T laugh.

The present catches my eye and I inwardly cringe. Crap, I can't believe I forgot that.

But then again, Choutarou's sleeping BESIDE me, so everything's good.

Next time, I'll take care of my body more carefully. Damn fever.

* * *

So how do you think it was? Again, please leave a review, you just have to click that little blue botton at the bottom. Critical reveiws will be received without complaint and I'll take the comments ot heart. 

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
